


I Would Wait Forever

by NimhsChild



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: Episode tag for "Hunters". May be sligthly AU, Chakotay and Janeway may be written slightly out of character. Blame quarantine and my overactive imagination.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Would Wait Forever

Chakotay let out a deep breath as he stood in front of Kathryn’s door. He knew he probably shouldn’t be here, he knew she probably wanted to be alone, and at this time of night she was probably asleep. Chakotay rang the door chime anyway and waited for it to open. When it did he felt even guiltier when he saw her clad in a nightgown and robe. Chakotay looked at the floor for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes.

“I am sorry for disturbing you Kathryn, I will talk to you in the morning.” Chakotay said softly  
“Come in Commander,” Kathryn said softly

Chakotay followed her in and started to pace restlessly.

“I shouldn’t have woken you. It’s a personal matter.” Chakotay blurted out  
“Something is obviously bothering you” Kathryn said as she sat down on her couch “And I wasn’t asleep. I can’t seem to fall asleep. What’s bothering you?“  
“I felt like you need to know that you are not alone. That there is at least one man who finds you desirable.”  
“Chakotay…”  
“I know your position. You won’t open yourself up to that sort of relationship until you get the crew home, but you deserved to know how I feel. I would wait for an eternity to be with you.”  
“I would never ask you to do that, to put your life on hold.”  
“I know”  
“You would really wait all that time?”  
“For you, Kathryn? Of course” 

Kathryn smiled and stood up to block Chakotay’s path to her door. He looked at her confused for a moment before she pressed her lips softly to his. Kathryn sighed and Chakotay smiled as he pulled Kathryn against him for a moment before pulling away. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this” Chakotay said softly “You just got out of a relationship and I don't want you to regret this or change your mind in the morning”  
“Chakotay, I want this, and I want you. I have since New Earth.” Kathryn replied “I said goodbye to Mark with that letter. I won’t change my mind in the morning. I promise.”

Chakotay smiled and kissed Kathryn soundly before carrying her to her bedroom. The next morning, Chakotay smiled as he kissed Kathryn goodbye at her door. 

“See you for breakfast?” Chakotay asked softly as the door opened  
“Definitely” Kathryn replied, kissing him softly

Both looked up as they heard a cough and saw Tom standing in the hall, looking shocked.

“Mr. Paris,” Kathryn said, using her captain's voice  
“Captain” Tom replied, “Commander”  
“You saw nothing”  
“Not a damn thing”  
“Good. WE will tell the crew when WE are ready.”

Tom nodded and made a speedy exit. Chakotay laughed softly and kissed Kathryn one more time before making his way to his quarters to shower and change.


End file.
